


Captain and Vice Captain

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: fun facts:芒特说他在青训做队长不是很vocal的那种，主要靠场上表现带领大家；而米说他自己是很传统的那种leader，甚至小时候在你车踢中卫就经常大喊大叫指挥后防（芒特小队长图示：https://weibo.com/3612819874/JvNYqrO9n?type=comment#_rnd1607148531570当年挖来特里的球探是芒特U9时候的教练，也是他把芒特从边锋放到8号位打架这个梗就是前两天踢塞维利亚时候跑去推人23333333（球场恶霸芒特：https://twitter.com/officialJunzz/status/1334264437100908547
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Captain and Vice Captain

“哇！是迪克兰！迪——克——兰——”

兰帕德正在念叨罚定位球的时候什么情况下应该直奔死角，什么位置要瞄准队友头顶。他还准备灌输一些禁区外闭眼抡一脚的技巧，中路跟进后插上强行吃饼的技巧，以及把球踢到对方后卫身上发生奇妙折射的技巧……

……可惜儿子已经跑远了。

即使背着一只巨大的书包，抱着另一只更巨大的书包，两双球鞋在手里摇摇晃晃，芒特还是像一个小弹簧那样飞速跳跃前进，欢呼着冲向长达两天不见的最好最好的朋友。

“我还没说完呢！”兰帕德瞪着儿子的背影。

“兰帕德教练消消气，昨天晚上都讲过十遍啦！留点空间给年轻球员自己发挥嘛。”

特里嘴上气定神闲，半小时之后，自己又偷偷摸摸溜到更衣室门口探头探脑。

“孩子已经十岁，也该自己系鞋带了。”青训教练是当年把特里挖到切尔西的球探，不管功勋队长捧过几座奖杯，在他眼里永远都是那个笑起来有点腼腆的毛头小子，“别在这晃悠，小朋友们看见你容易紧张。”

“那个，我就是怕梅森戴不好袖标……”

“得了吧，俱乐部上下谁没听过你儿子三岁就把你的袖标套自己胳膊上睡觉也不摘下来的故事，走吧走吧，赶紧回看台去。”

可惜芒特丝毫没有察觉到门外焦躁的老爸，这是他第一次在决赛做队长，也可以说是第一次作为队长带着U11进了决赛，兴奋还来不及呢，哪顾得上别人。队长袖标确实被戴歪了，副队长走过来，低头帮他整理好。

“要讲点什么吗，队长？”莱斯凑得很近，可以看清楚芒特的一点点小耳朵从厚厚的头发里面钻出来。

“你知道我不是那种类型的队长。”

“这可是决赛呢。”

“我会用场上表现说话的。”

莱斯拍拍他的肩膀，喊了两嗓子把队员们聚到一起，围成圈，吼叫了很多口号，里面夹杂着过量的不符合年龄的脏话；芒特一手攥着准备交换的队旗，用另一只手和每个人用力拥抱。

大家冲进了球员通道。

特里带领黑又硬天团伴随Blue Is the Colour跳舞的提议被否决之后，比赛的开场变得正经且乏味。小朋友们都太紧张了，和大人们的足球赛开场一样正经且乏味。

看台上的家长们可能更紧张，尤其是某些家长。

每次对方断球，特里和兰帕德镇臂高呼：犯规！

每次切尔西犯规，特里和兰帕德上蹿下跳：假摔！

对手刚传出本方半场，“越位！”

切尔西在中圈绊一跤，“红点套餐！”

至于芒特接到球，“射门！射门！射门！”

德罗巴实在不愿意挨着两个足球流氓坐，已经溜去看台另一头。

还好还好，切尔西有进球，芒特队长有角球助攻也有暴力远射。足球流氓们可以放心了。

不过，比赛接近尾声的时候还是出现了一点小状况。

毕竟是决赛，如果没点状况就没那味儿了。

踢了八十多分钟，大家的脚步都有点虚浮。定位球防守的时候，莱斯和对手门将撞到了一起。对方比分落后更是上头，莱斯自觉胜券在握忍不住有点飘，一来二去，从动口升级到动手。

主裁叹了口气赶紧往事故现场跑。

然而比主裁更快的是已经回撤到中圈附近准备防守的芒特，一路飞奔，仿佛刚替补上场，速度堪比丢球回追甚至单刀。

切赫刚夸一句“梅森小队长很成熟呀”……

……就看见成熟的梅森小队长，借着惯性用力一推，对方门将——比他高多半头壮两圈——还来不及反应，踉跄两步，狼狈地跌坐在地上。

原来不是去劝架的，是去打架的。

这一下子，足球流氓都没法洗地了。

特里看看兰帕德，兰帕德看看特里。

“都怪你！孩子别的没学会，打架倒是很熟练。”切尔西副队长小声说。

“你也没少惹事……”切尔西队长轻轻撞了两下对方的手臂。

坐在前排的切尔西（原）啦啦队成员们一起回过头，露出“英超恶霸，旗鼓相当，不分彼此，半斤八两，你俩谁也别说谁”的表情。

“梅森多么乖的孩子怎么就让这俩家长给带坏了……”

不知道谁嘀咕了一句。

“这是给队友出头，讲义气，好事！值得表扬！”

不知道又是谁嘟囔了一句。

“小孩子多可爱啊！”

不知道还有谁跟着念叨。

等大家的注意力回到场上，裁判已经掏出黄牌。几个切尔西球员和几个对方球员叽叽喳喳，观众席上都能听清小孩子们尖锐的嗓音。两边各自觉得判罚不公。

然而……事件的导火索莱斯本人，早就远离了硝烟，把芒特圈在怀里强行往回走，捋捋他的头发，揉揉他的肩膀，戳一戳气鼓鼓的脸颊，凑在耳朵边不知道说了些什么，总之把炸毛的小队长又哄开心了。

赛后，大家坐在位子上等颁奖典礼。兰帕德有点发愁，“他也不会搞赛前动员，不会喊话，场上又安静，不爱指挥队友……好几次该喊边后卫回防啊，反而自己跑过去了……本来以为挺冷静的吧，结果莫名其妙突然也跟着上头？这个样子怎么团结球队，怎么提高凝聚力，怎么服众……”

“他会进很多球啦，不用担心。”特里嘴上不说，心里偷笑，一点也不奇怪啊，这不就是你本人吗。

此时的更衣室里，芒特从自己的座位底下拽出一只巨大的书包，在小朋友们期待的目光里推到更衣室中央，“拿冠军了请大家吃糖！”

“Hooray！队长万岁！！！”

有人走到芒特面前。

默契是种很神奇的东西，不用看也知道是谁。

“副队长没有特殊奖励吗？”

“副队长为什么要有特殊奖励呀？”

“你看，我帮你搞赛前讲话，指挥后防线零封，他们犯规了追着裁判要牌，咱们犯规了对着裁判撒娇卖萌，劝了两架，还帮你给大家发糖……”

芒特歪着头想了想，似乎有些道理的样子。从莱斯的角度看下去，他像新年橱窗里摆着的那些漂亮娃娃。

副队长还想继续举例，但队长已经从座位上站起来了，往前凑了一小步，又轻又快地亲了一下莱斯的侧脸，“切尔西的队长都是这样奖励副队长的。”

芒特被叫出去拍照了。

莱斯还站在原地，手里抓着半透明的糖纸，轻轻一捏就有悉悉索索的声音。更衣室里，大家尖叫着互相泼洒碳酸饮料。

他想，这究竟算不算一个吻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts:  
> 芒特说他在青训做队长不是很vocal的那种，主要靠场上表现带领大家；而米说他自己是很传统的那种leader，甚至小时候在你车踢中卫就经常大喊大叫指挥后防  
> （芒特小队长图示：https://weibo.com/3612819874/JvNYqrO9n?type=comment#_rnd1607148531570
> 
> 当年挖来特里的球探是芒特U9时候的教练，也是他把芒特从边锋放到8号位
> 
> 打架这个梗就是前两天踢塞维利亚时候跑去推人23333333  
> （球场恶霸芒特：https://twitter.com/officialJunzz/status/1334264437100908547


End file.
